


Request

by Hadican



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, The Past, before memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadican/pseuds/Hadican
Summary: “I’m sorry,” they say, drawing his hands into their own and running their thumbs gently over his knuckles in a tender gesture. “There is something I need to teach you. Something I was hoping I would never have to teach you.”





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Arcana hell that I am currently in. I dabble in humor and tragedy typically, so buckle your seat-belts kids. This takes place in the past just so you know. Also, they/them pronouns so we can all imagine our MCs in the role.

“Asra,” the white-haired magician glances over at his teacher. “Come here.”

He smiles warmly and nods, finished with what he’s doing. He walks over to the other magician who is hunched over something as they turn he is caught by the sad expression on their face.

Usually his master was bright and always wore a smile on their face.  
But now…Asra frowns.

“I’m sorry,” they say, drawing his hands into their own and running their thumbs gently over his knuckles in a tender gesture. “There is something I need to teach you. Something I was hoping I would never have to teach you.”

“Master?” he questions, frowning. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like this one bit.

“It’s a spell,” their voice is barely above a whisper. The smile they wear now is bitter. “A spell I want you to use on me should…should I need you to.”

Asra removes his hand from his master’s and takes a step back with a shake of his head.

“No.”

“Asra,“ they beseech. “Listen to me. I need you to be willing to do this for me.”

“Why me?” he questions, and he only just barely manages not to choke on his words.

“Because I trust no one more,” and that simple admission pierces through his heart.

“I…all right…” he relents gently, and the smile he receives takes his breath away. They stand from their seat and walk over to him, taking his hands in theirs.

“Thank you,” they bring one of his hands up to their lips and kiss it.

“W-what is the spell?” he manages to ask, and their smile fades. He would almost rather not know, but he must. “What are you asking me to do?”

“It’s a memory wiping spell,” they say, and he almost wrenches his hands away from theirs as they plant another kiss on his knuckles, but only almost.

“ _Why?_ ”

They release his hands and run a hand through their hair. It’s a nervous tick they have.

“It’s only precautionary,” they murmur as they meet his eyes again. “You may never need to use it.”

Minutes of silence tick by before Asra begins to speak.

“All…all right,” he relents. “But only under the condition that you’ll exhaust every other method before asking me to…to do that.”

This time he is drawn into a hug. He begins to return the hug when they speak, burying their head into his shoulder.

“I’ll exhaust every other form of magic within me before I ever ask this of you Asra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, well there's that. Hope you dug it if you checked it out. Though I suppose you wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't. Anyway, I might write more for this game in the future, but we'll see. Have a great day!


End file.
